Luminous Arcs, The Tale of A Knight's Twin
by Cupcake Narcissist
Summary: Rasche's twin, Rulia, joins Roland on his journey. The quartet of RRRR, Rina, Roland, Rasche and Rulia, is now complete and ready for battle. They will defeat the Shadow Frost Witch no matter what and stop the beast fiends from resurfacing by joining up with the Brilliant Witch, Miss Dia.


The day started with early morning training by our father. We wanted to become knights, the strongest in our kingdom, Carnava. But tonight, a special event was happening, and we needed to help out as much as we could. I wasn't one for helping people, but Roland and Rasche were. They are my carefree brothers, and as much as I loved them, they did deserve an extra smacking today for being the duo of idiots.

My father, Sir Steven, lunged at Rasche with incredible speed for such an old man. I can't blame him though for all his wrinkles because us, his kids, were pretty evil to him most of the time. Rasche crumpled to the floor, and Roland began to laugh at him

"Fool! Are you blind? That strike could have killed you!" Our father shouted loudly at him and the anger clouded his eyes. In even more anger at Rasche's blank look reply, Steven kicked him where the sun never shines. Roland put his hand on my shoulder to keep himself from falling over with laughter. Even I had to laugh now.

"Gah! Don't kick me there! That's not fair!" Rasche groaned and Steven just snarled.

"Ouch... That looks like it really hurt..." Roland said to me, and I nodded.

"Only for you guys, us girls have it easier that way." I chuckled and watched father turn to glare at us. In the next second, Roland was on the floor writhing in pain, and I was on my knees because I'd managed to dodge the attack. Father gave me a nod and then stared at Roland unmercifully.

"Arrgh!"

"Keep your guard up at all times! You're training!" Father ordered loudly, and Rasche stood up, looming over both me and Roland.

"Yessir!" Rasche laughed at Roland, who stared back with displeasure.

Roland gasped for breath "You... Bastard...!" He told Rasche with a wince as he stood up.

"You want another? Your sister was the only one who was paying attention." Father growled at Rasche. I would not want to mess with our father, in fact, I doubt anyone would. I was lucky to dodge his move, because his blow would've winded me for more than just a few minutes.

"No!" Rasche exclaimed, as Roland used me as his weight transfer. I glared at him and then grinned.

"So, dad, why exactly are you so uptight today?" I asked him sincerely, though he saw through my facade.

"We're patrolling the Star Flower Festival for the next three days. The bright lights may attract the beast fiends, so be on guard!"

Our good friend Rina, who was a very accurate archer, suddenly appeared by Rasche's side. I stared at her, still keeping my grin in place as father turned his back on us.

"Aww... I was looking forward to enjoying the Festival..." Rina said, adjusting her red beret. I then looked over at Rasche, he was slightly mad as he spoke in a harsh tone.

"Send your complaints to the Shadow Frost Witch. If she wasn't fighting the other Witches, it would be peaceful." Rasche said to her in a huff, with his red hair shining. Oh yes, I forgot to mention, me and Rasche are twins, he being older than I.

"Rasche, what do you have against Witches? Not all of them are bad! I mean, I don't think any of them have gone bad but her. But I'm sure she has her reasons... I mean, would someone really go that evil for no cause?" I reasoned, but he just shook his head. Rina smiled brightly at me, but stopped as soon as father walked towards us again.

"Quit your grumbling. Right now, we do what we must do!" Dad said sternly at us, and then drew his sword, slicing the air skilfully.

"Master Steven, I'd like to practise some more!" Roland piped up cheerfully, drawing his own sword.

"What? More!?" Rasche and I both said loudly.

"Very well! From the beginning! Roland, Rasche, Rina and Rulia, in your places!" Father barked, ready to pounce on any of the other slackers.

"Is there anything you want to know before training?" Rasche asked us, an all-knowing smirk on his face.

"Yeah, how can I kill you without you being a know it all?" I raised my eyebrows at him, and Roland laughed.

"...Then, let's begin!" Rasche frowned.

They split up and then began to fight. I stood near 'Master Steven' and watched Rina fight a soldier, he soon found himself whimpering, and she quickly apologized as she noticed where she had struck him with her arrows. He went to the infirmary, and I watched Rasche and Roland battle it out. Father didn't even look at me. Perhaps he was ashamed of me being a girl, but that was the reason I wanted to go into fighting anyway. Even if I was fighting for the wrong side in the end... at least I could be remembered for bravely fighting.

Most of the time, I fought alone, because I didn't want to hurt others. If I ever killed someone, I knew a part of me would change and never return. That feeling was the one that kept me distant from others... the fear of hurting others was too daunting for me.

"Today's training is over. You are all dismissed." Father said, turning and walking away hurriedly. I watched him leave and then pounced on my twin. He groaned as he struggled to hold me.

"Whew! Today's practise was hard. Dad's way too enthusiastic." Roland complained to us as Rina caught up.

"He's worried you might slip up." My twin said playfully as he sat me down onto the ground. I rolled my eyes at Rina and she giggled. _Boys will be boys._

Roland snapped at him angrily, "He's more worried about you."

"Are you still fighting? Stop it, you two!" Rina glared at them both, I patted her on the back.

"Good one." I grinned.

She laughed and then swiftly changed into serious-Rina. "Anyway... Now that training is over for today..."

"Hmm?" Rasche looked down at her, intrigued.

"Why don't we go to the Pre-Festival? There'll be fireworks!" Rina piped up with a beaming smile.

"I hate crowds." Rasche grumbled, but that made Rina upset.

"But we'll be patrolling for the next three days! Now's the only time we can go! Please?" Rina looked like if you said no, she would cry a river.

"Sounds good to me, you both should come too." Roland smiled at us, a forceful light in his eyes. I gave him a nod and we both spoke as one.

"Her Majesty should be there..." We tried to keep our laughter in as Rasche's eyes widened.

"The Queen...!? Maaaaaaybe I'll go, then." My twin began to mumble and grumble to himself again. I gave a sly smirk to Rina, and noticed she seemed a little downcasted.

"All the boys are in love with the Queen!" Rina complained, looking at me with a frown.

"It's true... She is rather beautiful." I agreed, but that wasn't what Rina wanted to hear.

"I'm jealous! I wanna be like her..." Rina moaned pitifully. I smiled at her, but just as I went to say something comforting, Rasche beat me by saying something evil.

"You look nothing like the Queen!" He said to her, and I whacked him across the head.

"I'm ashamed to even call you my twin." I glared at him and walked back over to where Rina was.

"Not like that! I just look up to her, that's all!" Rina stuck up for herself, and Rasche was going to jab another foul joke at her, but Roland intercepted.

"Let's go, then! The fireworks are waiting!" He said cheerfully.

"Hey, do you think I can go get Steiner? He should still be at his laboratory." Steiner is Rina's older sister. He hates everyone except her, even though I've done nothing wrong to him. He wasn't easy to approach, and he wasn't the most optimistic person in history. I don't really understand why or how he is so appreciated within the community of Carnava. But he was.

"Does he even like fireworks?" Rasche asked.

"Wont he just say, 'Go away! I'm busy with my research!'?" Roland asked as well.

"And doesn't he hate us?" I added in.

"Well, he is passionate about his work, but... C'mon! Fireworks!" Rina grinned, grabbed my arm and we all, the quartet of RRRR, went on our way.

"A convincing argument," Rasche and I noted.

After a little ways walk, we were out on a side street as we talked about meaningless things for half an hour till we got onto a slightly bigger street. Let's just say, we walked like snails. Yes, that slow.

"By the way, what is he researching right now?" Roland asked which caused Rasche and I to pay attention to the conversation.

"I don't know. He won't tell me." Rina admitted slightly sourly. "But... He says it's something that will make everyone happy."

"Happy..." Roland stared off into space for a few moments.

"Oh, whatever. Let's just go get him." Rasche groaned.

"Alrighty!" I beamed at him.

"Okay!" Rina said cheerfully and we all hurried up.


End file.
